Applications that require authentication when synchronizing data generally follow one of three models. The first model prompts the user to enter authentication credentials whenever authentication is required. The second model requires the user to save authentication credentials somewhere with the client application such that the application can handle authentication tasks without prompting the user. The third model simply fails and does not synchronize the data if authentication is required. None of these models is desirable. The first model can be very annoying and intrusive to the users workflow if background synchronizing is frequent. The second model may have security concerns since passwords are being saved. The third model results in the user not having data that is synchronized.